


Forty Minutes

by kaydskitz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydskitz/pseuds/kaydskitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been forty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed wincest writing, so it may not be the best ever but I put a lot of effort into it :)
> 
> It was also posted here: (http://wincestinme.tumblr.com/post/73656019703/it-had-been-forty-minutes-more-you-were)

It had been forty minutes.

You were looking at me with lust in your eyes. Our bodies were pressed together, writhing up against one another’s in the heat of our bedroom. Your hands felt smooth against my skin as you grabbed my hips, my neck, my back- every piece of me that would keep me close to you. Our breaths were short and came in increments, cut off by the touch of our lips as we kissed roughly, claiming each other. You couldn’t let me go. And I wouldn’t let you.

It had been thirty minutes.

We were breathing the same air. Our heart beats were in sync. You caressed my cheek with your palm and whispered sweet words close to my mouth.

_“You’re perfect. And you’re mine”_

Words that I’d heard repeatedly and at first denied, but now cherished and craved from you constantly. You held my body close to yours underneath the covers and placed the softest kisses on my temples. I know you loved me. I know because you stared at me the same way I stared at you, pupils dilated and eyes widened. We were happy.

It had been 20 minutes.

By then, you had gotten dressed.The aroma of shampoo and soap lingered off of you, drawing me closer once more. I didn’t want you to leave.

 _“Just wait,”_ I tried to convince you. _“We can leave later, but for now I want to lay with you.”_

I placed my arms around your waist and pulled you in. You chuckled against my ear, and I knew you didn’t wanna go either. But for some reason you were persistent.

_“We’ll finish when I get back. Plus, you can’t come with. I’m just making a quick stop.”_

 I had realized then what you were up to. _“It’s a surprise?”_   I had asked you.

 _“It is,”_ You confirmed.

 _“Can’t it wait?”_  I tried to beg you. _“Please, Dean?”_

 You removed my wrap around your body and turned to face me. _“I’ll be back soon, okay?”_ You were blushing not so shyly, which made me feel more at ease.

 _“Promise?”_  I’d teased you.

You rolled your eyes, but I knew you were joking. _“Promise.”_

Then you kissed me for the last time, and left me here alone.

Why did you have to leave me that night, and go to get me that surprise? It wasn’t as important as you! And now you aren’t here! And I know I shouldn’t be angry with you Dean, and I know that I’m angry at that drunk driver. I am, I’m livid, and a part of me wishes the guy weren’t in jail so I could hunt him down and kill him myself.

But you, Dean? Why did you go? I asked you, begged you not to leave me that night. And you had teased me and made me a promise that you would come home, that you’d come back to me. How could you lie to me like that? _Why did you lie to me?_

I remember returning from the hospital that night. I remember lying on our bed and feeling frozen, like my bones were stuck in cement, refusing to function. I remember screaming, yelling, my voice piercing throughout our bedroom. Glass had shattered against the wall, torn pages we’re drifting slowly towards the ground, and I had lost all control in my actions.

I thought of how in those many minutes, your spirit lingered in the air. Your smile, your laugh, your warmth. I remember how we had just started our new life, away from hunting and hurt, and fear of losing the other. We both vowed to never look back, to never return to that life. We both meant it, and with this I was happy.The happiest I had felt in a long time. Not once did I think that fear would return. You made sure I didn’t.

You’re gone for good. And this time, I can’t get you back. I can’t go to a crossroads and make a deal, or I can’t find an angel. I can’t summon, I can’t cast any spell, I can’t do anything except sit here on this fucked up earth, without you here with me.

I constantly think of those minutes that changed my life forever, and took yours away.


End file.
